Rain of Passion
by Chartruese
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, but if I did, Kyo would be mine. XD Shigure takes Yuki and Haru away for the weekend. This is what happens when Kyo and Tohru are alone for the weekend. Rated M for sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Rain of Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did, Kyo would be mine. XD First lemon fic, if you don't like lemons, go away, please.  
Rated M for sex scenes.

It was a cold and rainy night when Kyo was walking home. As he kept walking, he noticed something. Walking in the rain, rain drops streaking her face was Tohru.  
Kyo walked up to her and pulled her under his umbrella.  
"What the hell are you doing out here without a umbrella? You're gonna get sick."

Tohru walked home with him. "I'm sorry, I was out of the house when I forgot my umbrella. Thank you" Kyo finds a note written by Shigure on the fridge.  
"Kyo, we had something urgent to do. Be back on Sunday."  
"What does it say, Kyo?"

Kyo crumpled up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder into the garbage.  
"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all."  
"Kyo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'll be in my room."

"Alright."  
Kyo stopped and tried to get those thoughts out of his head. He decided to sit down and watch T.V. But no matter what he said or did. He couldn't stop thinking of those thoughts and what life would be like without Tohru.  
"Gotta get those thoughts out of my head. Must not think those things."

But try as he might, he couldn't stop. "Is this love?" He said to himself. "Gotta get those thoughts out of my head. Must not think those things." But try as he might, he couldn't stop.

"Is this love?" He said to himself. "Is this what love feels like?"  
Tohru appeared behind him.  
"I got bored and decided to come join you out here."

Kyo nearly tipped over when he heard Tohru's voice.  
"Is there anything good on T.V? Kyo watched Tohru sit down and watch T.V. He decided to sit down beside her, and suddenly found himself hugging her. He kept his eyes on her.

My first fanfic XD I had to collect the parts of the story, but I got it together. Read 'n review, please. Second chapter tommorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did, Kyo would be my love slave. XD Rated M for a reason, people. 

When love calls

Tohru was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when Kyo sat down beside her. Kyo couldn't keep his eyes or mind off her. She was the most prettiest person he saw. He wasn't gonna let her go on being a virgin any longer. As she was watching T.V, Kyo pounced on her.

Then he noticed, he doesn't transform when he hugs her. "Kyo?" She was surprised that he hugged her without transforming. Her mind was racing. "What's going through his mind right now?"

Then the power went out, Kyo found a flashlight, some candles, and a match. Kyo lit the scented candles then turned to hug her. Tohru tried to move from his arms. "Don't speak, and don't move, please." Tohru could see the passion burning in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

She stayed silent. She knew in her mind what he wanted to do to her though she didn't speak it. Tohru started to kiss him and they started making out slowly."Kyo, what are you...?" He covered her mouth with his lips.

He kissed her. This was the night where she was gonna have her first time. She stopped and thought if this was the thing to do now. "Kyo? Are you sure this is what you want?" He hushed her by passoinately kissing her.

"Yes, I'm sure." "Kyo, if we..." "I know, but I don't have any. Let's hope nothing happens after this." Kyo started to slowly strip down after having the passion burn long enough in his heart and soul.

He helped Tohru out of her clothes and soon she was laying in bed with just a bra and underwear on. Tohru was soon left in front of Kyo with nothing on. Kyo slowly walked over to Tohru with his needs and wants on his mind, passion still burning deep in his eyes. He guided her to his bed. Passion still burning deep within his heart and mind.

He lay her down gently on his bed. "Kyo, will you be gentle with me?" "You know I will, Tohru. I don't wanna hurt you." Tohru's temperature started to rise when they started to have sex.

Kyo got on top of her and started to massage her breasts, making her moan, and send shivers down her spine. He held her nipples softly and put them in his mouth, sucking them slowly. She liked this feeling he was giving her. As he laid kisses down her neck, chest, and ears, he ran his fingers through her hair, making her want him inside even more. He kissed her thighs and her neck again.

Tohru was feeling the fire burn her up inside. Wanting to taste her, he pressed his mouth into her passage, licking it and sending a burning flame of passion in her. And she liked it. He finally, and slowly entered her, making her mind scream inside, "Hurry up and take me already!" "Kyo?" "What is it, Tohru?"

"I don't think I can wait much longer." Kyo kissed her. "You're gonna have to, Tohru." Kyo continued slowly entering her. When he finally did, he rocked back and forth, going in and out of her slowly.

This was like torture to her, sweet torture, but she liked it, and was willing to wait until Kyo was finished. After he went a little faster, she couldn't take the torture and screamed out his name. He decided to french kiss her. He let his tongue wander in her mouth for what seemed like a long time. After he finished that, he took her hands into his hands as their hearts and souls melted into one another.

Kyo could feel Tohru was ready to release. He readied him self by pushing his member as far as it could go inside Tohru's passage. Tohru released her sweet juices onto Kyo's member and he held her as he slid out slowly, trying not to hurt her. After she leaked her juices on his member, he lapped them up, wanting to taste them. He kissed her.

"Kyo, that was something else." "Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Can we do it, again, Kyo?" Maybe next time, Tohru." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The end. XD Runs away Remember, it ain't called Rain of Passion for nothing. Read n' Review people. Write more stories if the reviews to this one are positive. D


End file.
